Belleza de verano
by Damnhiatus
Summary: Apolo sabe que no debe visitarla, que está prohibido tener contacto con sus vastagos pero no puede evitar colarse en la casa mientras ella estudia para su examen de fisiología. [Apolo/Sra. Solace] Este fic participa en el Reto temático de marzo "Dioses del Olimpo" del foro "Un Mundo de Retos".


**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan excepto Mary Lou y su padre. Los acordes están inspirados en la canción Mermaid de Train.

Will Solace dice indirectamente en BoO que Apolo se aparece en los sueños de sus hijos, así que le tome la palabra. En el capítulo especial de la cantante de Apolo, el mencionado dice que uno de sus grandes éxitos es La escalara al Olimpo (La canción original pertenece a LED ZEPPELIN).

No sé qué pensaba cuando escribí el haiku y la canción ¿Ok?

1186 palabras.

_Este fic participa en el Reto temático de marzo "Dioses del Olimpo" del foro "Un Mundo de Retos"._

* * *

**Belleza de verano.**

Apolo sabe que más que cualquier otro olímpico que no debe visitarla ahora que tienen un hijo de por medio, que está transgrediendo las leyes antiguas decretadas por Zeus y que está exponiéndose nuevamente a un castigo divino, pero él no puede parar aunque le asegure a su hermana lo contrario con una sonrisa ladina cuando le reprocha su comportamiento irresponsable al dejarse aparecer en los sueños de sus niños. Después de todo no sería un gran cazador sino le gustara un poco la adrenalina cuando desafía a una majestuosa bestia con su arco y flechas.

Se baja del Maserati Spyder rojo descapotable luego de mirarse un rato en el espejo retrovisor hasta estar satisfecho con su imagen más madura pero jovial, los Ray Ban modelo de aviador están perfectos sobre su hermosa cabellera rubia, sabe que el doctor Solace está trabajando en su turno en el Centro de Urgencias de Malibú y su preciosa hija está enfrascada en un polvoriento libro de fisiología porque tiene un examen para el martes, le ha costado sacar premedicina mientras cría a Will al mismo tiempo pero logró entrar a medicina en la Universidad Pepperdine para poder estar en casa con el niño. El pequeño Will está jugando en el patio con el coche eléctrico que le regalo para su cumpleaños número tres hace unos veinticuatro días, Hefesto hizo una perfecta replica en miniatura del carro del sol.

Sonríe divertido observando al semidiós, le tienta cambiarle la polera celeste de power rangers por una más rockera como una con el estampado de Led Zeppelin, mira de reojo por una ventana en búsqueda de la madre, Mary Lou está sentada en la mesa del comedor con la vista pegada en el aburrido texto.

A él siempre le ha parecido sensual la manera desordenada en que Mary Lou toma en una cola de caballo su largo cabello castaño exponiendo la linda tez de su cuello para un mordisco, la forma en que sus ojos verdes se concentran cuando lee un libro y la coqueta mueca que se dibuja en sus labios rojos naturales cuando resiste el impulso de morder el lápiz que sostiene en su mano derecha, va tomando notas en una libreta en algunas paginas con su letra redonda.

La bocina del coche de juguete lo saco de su ensoñación, estaba haciendo trafico en la ruta del niño.

–Papá. –le reclamó el pequeño rubio descubriendo que la bocina no funciona con él, intenta con las luces presionando el interruptor debajo del volante.

–¡Hey, pequeño yo! –Apolo lo saludo agachándose para quedar a su altura para hacer contacto visual con los ojos azules del infante, tan claros como un cielo despejado en verano. Y las palabras vinieron solas a su mente– Escucha esto, es grandioso.

_Me esconderé_

_Como el sol en el mar_

_Entre sus piernas_

Will inclino la cabeza hacia su izquierda confundido.

–Tienes razón, la última línea tiene seis sílabas en vez de cinco. –admitió comprendiendo el punto de su hijo aunque sonó grandioso al recitarlo de todas formas.

–Cinco. –repitió mostrando todos los dedos de su palma.

–Genial, aprendes rápido. –dijo chocando los cinco con Will que le sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes de leche blancos.

Y sus propias palabras resuenan en su mente, quizás está ante su nuevo prodigio en la poesía o la música aunque es tan pequeño que todavía no puede verlo con claridad ni aconsejarle a Mary Lou que lo envíe a clases de algún instrumento y menos esperar una rica labia en su vocabulario como para enseñarle a hacer haikus que no entenderá.

Decide apostar, la música siempre ayuda en la concentración y el desarrollo emocional, intelectual, auditivo y del lenguaje de los niños, en especial de los suyos que carecen resistencia a la música. Y menos a la suya, siempre duermen tranquilos cuando les canta en sueños para espantar a los monstruos que buscan colarse a sus cunas o habitaciones cuando su hermana realiza su recorrido en el carro de la luna.

–Sé de un juego más divertido que conducir como papá ¿Quieres jugarlo?

–¿Otro juego? –preguntó Will sopesando la posibilidad, ha jugado toda la tarde en el coche porque mamá está estudiando y el abuelo está en el trabajo.

–Sí, es más divertido. –le aseguró, la curiosidad le está carcomiendo por dentro como un instrumento nuevo por explorar.

Chasquea los dedos haciendo desaparecer el mini carro del sol en un parpadeo, Will no tiene tiempo para procesar la desaparición de su juguete favorito, ni a dónde fue a parar ni cómo termino sentado en el césped porque ahora hay una guitarra en la mano de papá cogida por el trasto. Apolo se sienta de piernas cruzadas a lo indio, acomoda la guitarra en su regazo y comienza a afinarla a su gusto, va a descubrir las habilidades musicales de su niño.

Comienza con un perfecto acorde de Sol, La, Si menor y Re rasgueando las cuerdas y agregando unos toques percusivos con la muñeca para hacer más contagioso el ritmo de la melodía.

Repite la introducción un par de veces antes de cantar.

–_Soy un tipo guay sentado en la hierba_. –entonó Apolo observando a su hijo con ojos soñadores como cada vez que compone una nueva canción espontáneamente, invitándolo a seguirle el juego con lo primero que se le venga a la mente.

–_Esperando..._ –dice Will imitando la entonación del dios.

–_A mi chica de verano_. –canta Apolo incluyendo Mi menor y Fa después de Re– _Ella está atrapada en la página trescientos cincuenta y dos leyendo._

–_Sobre delfines_. –agrega con diversión Will, son sus animales favoritos.

–_Danzando en las olas de Zuma Beach._ –completa el verso, preparando el estribillo– _La diosa del amor no está mirando en ésta dirección Wo-oh._

–_Está de fiesta_.

–_Con sus tazas de porcelana, té y galletas_. –dice Apolo recordando a Afrodita, menudo giro en la canción– _Y yo sólo quiero…_

–_Surfear._

–_En las olas de tu cabello color…_

–_Chocolate._ –incluye Will entre risas cómplices.

–_Belleza de verano, suelta ése libro. _–inicia el coro– _Y prepárate para una salida en la orilla…_

–_De la playa._

–_Sólo tú y yo bajo el sol._ _El amor está a nuestro alcance justo como…_

–_El mar._

–_A la arena en nuestros pies._

Sigue tocando los acordes sin dejar de jugar con su hijo inventando nuevos versos, es el penúltimo año de Will antes de que comience a tomar consciencia de sus recuerdos y él tenga que desaparecer de su vida, sabe que Mary Lou lo está mirando con una sonrisa en los labios a escondidas a través de la ventana abierta con una grabadora en mano para inmortalizar el momento, y que éste video estará oculto en alguna caja olvidada del ático hasta esperando que Will cumpla la edad suficiente para comprender su futura ausencia.

Finge no darse cuenta de la cámara aunque no duda un instante en guiñarle uno de sus ojos azules coquetamente a su belleza de verano cuando sus miradas se encuentran fugazmente en el coro cuando toca los acordes de Si menor y Mi: _Sólo tú y yo bajo el sol._

* * *

_Ésta autora es parte de la campaña **Will Solace no es Solangelo**, _

_y sí soy una Solangelo trash._


End file.
